Affections
by katamari-jedi
Summary: In which Kiku realises that perhaps there is more to this business of exchanging favours. Human-AU, Greece/Japan.


**Title:** Affections  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Greece/Japan  
><strong>RatingGenre:** R/NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In which Kiku realises that perhaps there is more to this business of exchanging favours.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>…. Sex? Lol. Also, a random (hooker) human-AU  
><strong>Notes:<strong>A short drabble, for an anon's request for a writing-meme/challenge on Tumblr.

* * *

><p>~.*.~<p>

And then Heracles' mouth is all over him, kissing and biting, fingers dancing in slow circles over the ridge of his collarbone and trailing down to his torso, before hovering just around his hips. Kiku squirms, feeling the heat rise from the pits of his belly as Heracles deepens their kiss, tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth, teasing, enticing. Kiku bites back a noise of pleasure – why he still does this when all he wants is to press their bodies closer, to crush their lips together in a desperate need for _more_, he cannot say.

Or perhaps he is just unused to being on the receiving end of such attention. He is usually the one to be giving, to be doing what is expected of him to do. It's just business, a part of work; that's all is it, all it ever was.

It is different with Heracles however.

_Let me touch you there_, the Grecian had murmured to him the first time they meet at the bar, the taste of sake sweet upon his lips. There was a faint buzzing in his ears amidst the low thrum of music, and Kiku was uncertain then, thinking he'd misunderstood this customer. But Heracles only continued to kiss him, to slip his hands under that thin, white shirt, seeking permission to better touch and caress and grope and–

And here they are again, just like many other nights after that first; the sheets damp with sweat and entangled ribbons beneath their bodies. The heat radiates from their skins, mingling in the air with unfettered sighs, desire in their veins.

_Let me tease you, please you, _Heracles whispers to his ears, his hands now slick with lube as he runs them up and down Kiku's thighs, over the glans and down the length of his painfully hard erection, over the curve of his ass. He allows Heracles to gently spread his legs apart, shuddering with barely-restrained pleasure when Heracles' breath tickles against his thighs as he trails his tongue up and down all over Kiku's length; sliding, swirling, sucking.

Kiku hisses softly, his arms straining against their silk bonds, as Heracles continues sucking at heated flesh; a finger, and then two, slipping in now to flick and turn, to tease his insides incessantly until Kiku can only gasp and arch his back at the sensations threatening to overwhelm him there and then.

He feels the coils tightening in his belly, and suddenly, suddenly, it snaps like a spring, and everything in Kiku comes undone; squirming, writhing, before he finally collapses back against the bed in a mess of damp, raven hair and a sweaty, sticky sheen against flushed skin.

_Breathe_, Heracles murmurs then, as he gently frees Kiku's wrists from the silk bindings. The Grecian draws himself closer, bringing him into his embrace and he continues nuzzling into Kiku's ears, humming softly – _a song, an old Greek lullaby whispered to his ears as a child – _and planting tender kisses against his cheek, his neck.

Kiku sighs, eyes now heavy with sleep and he settles himself into the fold of Heracles' embrace, listening to the frantic beats of their hearts gradually slow to the soft pit-a-patter of butterfly wings.

Maybe, even for someone like him, there is more to this business of exchanging favours, of unspoken trysts in the dark.

Maybe sex isn't just sex any more–

(_Affection… is this what it is?_ Kiku thinks to himself, as a slight blush rises to his cheeks)

–and that there _is _something close to fondness in his heart, after all.

–_**End–**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>:::<br>**_

- So basically, I received an anon request asking for a drabble on some Giripan smut, and I was trying to think of ideas for the drabble. I recalled an old (and somewhat abandoned) Giripan AU idea and thought I'd use the setting for this.

- That idea was also sort of influenced by the 'Any/any Happy Hooker AU" prompt on the kinkmeme (where the hooker isn't the stereotypical angsty/depressed/abused kind, but is instead just a normal person, maybe even _happy,_ because well, sex _and _money, you know?) This drabble was also cross-posted there, so you could say this is a de-anon of sorts.

- My muse has been flopping around like a half-dead fish lately. Also, REAL LIFE. Bah. But I promise you I _am _working on something more than just drabbles ^^; (Cyberpunk, would you like a futuristic Cyberbunk Giripan love story?)

- Also also, I didn't know whether to post all my Giripan drabble as separate stories by themselves, or under the "Series of Nonsensical Drabbles". I have a funny feeling people searching for AsaKiku fics click on my drabbles series thinking it's all for England and Japan (because of the tags), only to be dispppoint because ...damn, I write a lot of Giripan, don't I? I'm so sorry...

- Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this short drabble nonetheless!


End file.
